Sol de invierno
by Lichib
Summary: "¿Qué puedes saber tú sobre perder a alguien? ¿Tú, que tienes todo a costa de todos?" De pronto, sintió que él la tomó de la muñeca, casi con delicadeza, obligándola a detenerse. "Te equivocas, Granger. Los magos también mueren". OneShot -Dramione-


**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, pero ya me gustaría que fuera así. Cualquier parecido con la realidad- u otras historias- es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Sol de invierno**

_Invierno…_

Generalmente, con el invierno llegaba la calma, la quietud; la baja temperatura hacía que las personas se encogiesen de frío y se quedasen en casa bien calentitos sin moverse del lado de la calefacción. Corren para llegar a casa y acurrucarse junto a la estufa, les da pereza salir y prefieren quedarse a dormir o a descansar, almacenando calor y energía.

Llueve, nieva, hiela, hay niebla o humedad. El agua está presente en todas sus formas, y se tienen menos horas de luz solar. Todas las ganas de hibernar.

Época lunar.

_Invierno_

En Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería, no era muy distinto.

Millones de estudiantes se juntaban en grupos al caminar por los terrenos exteriores para resguardarse del frío, y varios alumnos de primer año conseguían pastillas _vomitativas_marca Weasley para no salir de la cama y poder disfrutar de la rica chimenea en su Sala Común.

El lago donde habitaba el Calamar Gigante se congelaba hasta el punto de formar gruesas capas de hielo encima, donde algunos aventurados osaban deslizarse por su no tan resistente superficie. Los árboles se revestían en una fiesta de blanco y la nieve ayudaba en el proceso. El cielo descansaba de su eterno azul para dormitar en uno gris lleno de nubes vaporosas listas para soltar un par de lágrimas que terminarían por convertirse en figuras geométricas en forma de copos, cubriendo en su mayoría todo donde se posaran, para finalmente repetir el ciclo de la naturaleza tantas veces como le fuera posible.

Era una estación que a muchos les gustaba, de igual manera que muchos detestaban.

Hermione Granger podría considerarse imparcial. Ella adoraba los ambientes frescos y llenos de colores, la vitalidad, el aroma de las flores en primavera y la brisa fresca que soplaba bajo la sombra de los árboles en un día caluroso. En invierno, siempre adoraba la primera nevada de la temporada ya que la consideraba la más bella, y podría quedarse contemplando el paisaje por horas en su butaca favorita si no fuera porque tenía labores que cumplir. Además, era en estas épocas donde podía compartir quince días con su familia y sus amigos, en su mundo, a donde también pertenecía.

El frío no era un problema para ella, una chica práctica; ataba bien su bufanda oro escarlata de Gryffindor y estaba lista para enfrentar lo que sea. O al menos eso pensó en cuanto se dirigió a la lechucería.

Su madre siempre le escribía los jueves… ¡y ya era sábado! Así que decidió verificar si la lechuza que normalmente traía su correspondencia había vuelto o se había extraviado en el camino, cosa poco probable. Si la lechuza resultaba estar ahí, entonces enviaría una carta a casa para ver qué estaba sucediendo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró que esa lechuza acababa de aterrizar y le extendía la pata para entregarle un pergamino finamente doblado, atado con un listón de seda negra.

_Extraño._

Como era costumbre, Hermione devoró la lectura a una velocidad inverosímil para quedarse en un estado de shock. Del más helado estupor que alguna vez pudo sentir.

Sintió cómo su corazón se había detenido un momento conforme ella había dejado de respirar, y luego se sintió tan mareada que tuvo que recargar su espalda contra la pared de piedra que había atrás de ella. Sentía el pulso latirle en las sienes, y un aire cargado de miseria invadir sus pulmones. Se dijo a sí misma que tenía que tranquilizarse, porque ella era una persona racional, ¡no podía perder tan fácilmente los estribos! Debía guardar la compostura y pensar con claridad, con objetividad.

Al diablo, en esos momentos lo último que necesitaba era ser objetiva e insensible. Estaba más involucrada en esto que en cualquier otra cosa, así que dejar sus sentimientos fluir no era algo de lo que debiera sentirse culpable.

Arrugó el pergamino contra su pecho y sus pies trazaron un camino sinuoso para salir de esos recovecos. Sus lágrimas sólo dejaron que avanzara hasta la escalera que se encontraba justo en la salida, puesto que su vista se había nublado y si no paraba, de seguro se iría de bruces contra el pavimento.

Enterró su rostro en sus rodillas recogidas y empezó a llorar de impotencia y rabia. ¡No quería creer que eso fuera verdad! ¡Ella había estado tan bien, tan saludable la última vez que la había visto! ¿Cómo era posible que una persona se desvaneciera de la nada? ¿Qué acaso la magia no existía por algo? No se dio cuenta de que estaba gimiendo hasta que el sonido de su propia voz quebrajada llegó a sus oídos.

¡Merlín, no era posible sentir tanto dolor acumulado en el pecho, de un momento a otro!

Se tomó de los cabellos y se apretó la cabeza a fin de calmarse y canturrearse a sí misma de que _debía_ tranquilizarse, y de que todo estaría estúpidamente bien. Pero no, no podía pensar, ni siquiera podía soltar esas palabras en su propia mente. Sentía que nada de lo que dijera iba a ser verdad, porque en ese momento sentía que su mundo se empezaba a despedazar.

Se limpió el rostro desesperadamente cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba saltando los peldaños y silbando una melodía que en ese momento no se molestó en reconocer; y al verse expuesta y sin tiempo a disimular, sólo pudo cubrirse con ambas manos a fin de que sea quien fuera la persona que estaba cerca, no la viera.

-"¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué sucedió, Granger? ¿Derramaste tinta sobre tus deberes, o es que la biblioteca está cerrada?".

_Malfoy._

¿Por qué tenía que aparecer él, justamente _él,_de todos los alumnos del colegio? En ese instante, dudaba realmente ser capaz de soportar su afilada voz y sus desactualizados insultos cargados de veneno. Lo que menos quería era tener que gastar esas energías extras para ignorarlo y seguir como estaba. Sí, eso es lo último que ella necesitaba.

Y por si fuera poco, él seguía ahí, delante de ella, con los brazos cruzados, observándola llorar con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, como si no pudiera permitirse perderse ese momento por nada del mundo.

-"¡Gracias a Merlín! ¿Por fin te quedaste muda?".

Hermione logró contener su llanto y se puso de pie para marcharse, no sin antes empujarlo a un lado y abrirse paso rápidamente para refugiarse en el castillo. Lo mejor es ignorar a las personas no gratas.

**xx**

Draco chocó contra la pared de piedra que rodeaba la escalera hacia la lechucería, y como todo estaba tan cubierto de nieve, tuvo que apoyar ambas manos contra el pavimento para no caer de narices contra el suelo. Afortunadamente la_sangresucia_ ya se había marchado, de otro modo no soportaría haber resbalado frente a ella para que luego lo estuviera esparciendo por ahí como noticia de último minuto.

_-Pero ella no es así_, pensó con asco. Volvió su vista hacia abajo para ver qué era con lo que había resbalado, y se extrañó de que alguien se hubiera dejado la correspondencia en medio del camino. Mmm, a lo mejor era de Granger, ya que ella estaba sentada cerca de donde estaba aquel pergamino ligeramente arrugado y húmedo.

Lo estiró con cuidado para que no terminara de romperse y lo pegó contra la pared para regodearse con las estupideces de una impura. De seguro era de su papito Muggle preguntándole cómo hacían para que Dumbledore apareciera en los Cromos que venían en las _Ranas de Chocolate._

Sus ojos bailaron sobre la pulcra caligrafía que sin duda pertenecía a la madre de la sabelotodo, y su ceño se fue frunciendo poco a poco.

"_Amada hija,_

_Perdona si te tienes que enterar de esto por carta, pero no podría soportar verte sufrir y menos sabiendo que soy yo la causante de tus lágrimas. Sé que te preguntarás por qué no te he escrito y en este mismo momento estás pensando en pedir un permiso especial para venir a casa, pero por favor tengo que pedirte que no lo hagas._

_Tu abuela murió hace dos días, de causas naturales. No quiero que te sientas triste, hija, ella vivió una vida plena y feliz. Si no te lo dije antes fue porque no tenía el valor suficiente para…"_

De pronto su lectura se vio interrumpida por algo que en su cuello se posó.

-"¿No te enseñaron que leer la correspondencia ajena es de mala educación, Malfoy? ¡Devuélveme la carta!"- maldición, la insufrible había vuelto y estaba armada. Ahora mismo le estaba apuntando con la varita en la yugular, dispuesta a atacar si no hacía lo que ella decía. Grandioso día para dejarse la varita en el dormitorio.

**xx**

-"Primero quítame la varita del cuello"- ordenó él con voz temblorosa. Hermione sonrió internamente cuando percibió el miedo en su voz, intentando cubrirla con aquella orden tan poco convincente.

-"_Primero_ devuélveme la carta, Malfoy"- le susurró despacio, presa del odio, de la rabia y la impotencia que sentía en su interior por haber sido, prácticamente, ultrajada de aquella manera. No era contra él, de veras que no quería abusar del poder que ese momento le confería, pero sus sentimientos estaban tan revueltos como si tuviera _wrackspurts_que hacían de su mente una materia puramente borrosa, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.- "No creas que voy a confiar en una babosa de gelatina gigante como tú".

-"¿Se supone que eso sea gracioso, _sangresucia_?"- Malfoy intentó soltar una carcajada sarcástica, pero para ser sinceros, su voz temblaba tanto que pareció soltar un gemido. Y no era para culparlo, si estar ahí parecía traerle vivos recuerdos sobre el altercado que tuvo con ella en tercer año.

-"¿Tú crees que estoy bromeando?"- su voz se volvió más histérica, pero su mano empezó a temblar.- "Dije que me devolvieras la carta, Malfoy, o si no…"

-"¿O si no qué? ¿Me quitarás puntos? ¿Me acusarás con San Potter o con El Ejército de Dumbledore…?"

-"¡Sólo devuélvemela!"- rugió ella con voz fiera, tan alterada que su rostro tomó un matiz colorado y sus ojos refulgían como el fuego. Sin darle tiempo a responder, Hermione le arrancó el pergamino de las manos y se lo escondió en el bolsillo interior de su túnica, todavía con la varita en su cuello. Poco a poco y lentamente fue bajándola hasta que quedó colgando a un lado de su cuerpo, y después dio un paso al lado para dejarlo marchar.

Pero Malfoy no se movió, simplemente se quedó ahí, arrinconado contra la pared y recuperando el ritmo normal de su respiración, y viéndola con aquellos ojos tan perturbadores y singulares. Era como si la estuviera estudiando, como si de pronto hubiera decidido poner toda su atención en ella e intentar transmitirle alguna clase de lástima o…

Se estaba imaginando cosas. Claro que él sentía lástima por ella, sentía asco, repudio, odio, cualquier cosa que fuera similar, así que esto no debía sorprenderle. Lo que sí le sorprendía era esa mirada de… _¿comprensión?_¡Él no la podía estar viendo de esta manera!

¡No quería pensar que él la _comprendía,_que la _entendía_! ¡Era un cínico!

-"¿Qué puedes saber _tú_ sobre perder a alguien?"- le susurró muy bajito, queriendo abofetearlo mentalmente para transmitir su dolor, su ira, su caos.- "Tú, que tienes todo a costa de todos, ¿cómo puedes imaginar qué se siente perder a…?"- se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar, era inútil seguir con aquel discurso: él ni siquiera la escucharía.

Así que le dio la espalda y bajó un peldaño dispuesta a irse, por fin, pero de pronto, sintió que él la tomó de la muñeca, bruscamente, obligándola a detenerse.

-"Te equivocas, Granger. Los magos también mueren."

**xx**

Era un estúpido, eso ya lo sabía.

No tenía que estar presenciando ese momento, por más inusitado que fuera. Rayos, en verdad había soñado con esta escena millones de veces, y en todas se había imaginado a sí mismo señalándola con uno de sus largos dedos y carcajeándose con sorna_._ Usando la mejor sonrisa de burla.

Pero… sentía exactamente todo lo contrario.

Ella se soltó de su agarre con disimulo, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada; luego se volvió bajito por el camino pero se detuvo a la mitad, presa otra vez de las lágrimas que zarandeaban su cuerpo. Se quedó sentada un par de peldaños más abajo de donde estaba él, y con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos cruzados, comenzó a sollozar.

_Ay, no._

Lloraba.

Aunque nadie le creyera, eso era lo que menos podía soportar: odiaba ver a una mujer llorar, por más impura que fuera. Era como una debilidad.

Entonces, verla así, triste, desconsolada y sola, e intentando esconder esas lágrimas que se le escapaban, le hacían sentir débil. _Poco hombre._

Impotente, desprotegido, estúpido.

Todo eso se le antojaba insoportable.

-"¿No me vas a preguntar 'qué es lo que quiero decir'?"- casi le exige, ahora atrapado en ese sentimiento de nulidad, y haciendo la imitación de una voz aflautada.

-"¿Acaso importa? ¿Acaso me lo vas a explicar? ¿Acaso me vas a decir que compartes mi dolor, y cuando esté a punto de creerte, te burlarás de mí como siempre? ¡Ahórratelo, Malfoy, no lo necesito!"

Draco se quedó de piedra al oír su voz quebrada en mil pedazos, al ver su rostro perlado de lágrimas cristalinas que resbalaban por sus suaves mejillas, sus ojos turbados e inyectados de sangre en una batalla interna, incapaz de defenderse.

Pero ella no entendía, él en realidad _quería_ explicarle.

**xx**

-"¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos idiotas, sangresucia?"

Hermione se sentía _idiota._ Idiota por estar llorando frente a él, y dejando que siguiera aprovechándose de su desventaja emocional. Él podría seguir y seguir burlándose, total, ella estaba demasiado cansada como para responderle.

No podía creer que su día se hubiera ido al carajo en menos de lo que se sacude una varita.

Ladeó la cabeza para verlo, porque simplemente encuentra irreal que él esté conversando civilizadamente (o algo parecido) con ella. Él la sigue observando en la misma posición desde que llegó: pierna izquierda y espalda apoyadas contra la pared, la manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, la boina amenazando con caérsele y la bufanda de Slytherin bien sujeta. ¿Quién habría sido la afortunada en anudársela esa mañana?

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para evitar pensar estupideces.

-"Harry ya ha perdido demasiado en la vida, lo mío le parecerá ridículo y no quiero agobiarlo con estas cosas; Ginny pasa _todo_el tiempo con él últimamente como para encontrarla sola, y ni ella ni su hermano han perdido a un familiar para que puedan entender…"- hizo una pausa, para seguir acaloradamente.- "Y, hablando de Ron, Ron sale con algo llamado _Lav-Lav_que es igual de molesto que una babosa carnívora, ¡sin contar con que él menos que nadie entendería, desde que tiene la sensibilidad de una cucharita de té y el _C.I_de una pluma de azúcar!"

Malfoy parpadeó, abatido.

-"Despacio, Granger, ¿qué acaso no tienes más amigos? ¿Y qué rayos es _C.I_?"

Hermione tuvo que esbozar una sonrisa al oír su pregunta.

-"Significa _coeficiente intelectual,_ es una puntuación y sirve para medir la…"- hizo una pausa, observando su rostro albino indiferente.- "Olvídalo, no creo que entiendas".

-"No soy como esos amigos tuyos, sangresucia. Por supuesto que entiendo".

Se oía molesto, sin embargo esto no lo detuvo de acomodarse, lentamente, en el peldaño donde ella estaba sentada. Justo a su lado.

-"No creo que te refieras a lo del coeficiente intelectual…"- susurró ella, mientras que el vaho escapaba de sus labios. Él estaba a menos de un metro de distancia, tan bien embutido en sus ropas y frotando sus manos para entrar en calor. Tanta cercanía le desconcertaba.

Él rió amargamente.

-"Crees bien".

**xx**

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo un mago como él ahí? La élite mágica a la que pertenecía no le permitía sentir algo de empatía por lo seres inferiores. ¡Era un Slytherin, por todos los magos! ¿Qué ocurriría si alguno de sus compañeros lo llegara a descubrir? ¿Lo acusarían de traición?

Pero, sin siquiera advertírselo, se le hacía muy cómodo estar alrededor de ella, justo como estaba ahora.

-"Sabes que en la infancia todos necesitan un héroe, bien, yo no era diferente. Cuando yo era niño, mi abuelo era el mago que más admiraba: increíblemente inteligente, muy educado, astuto, justo…"- al ver la cara de incredulidad de la Gryffindor, no pudo evitar soltar un bufido.-"Sé lo que piensas, que nadie de mi familia tiene claro el concepto de _justicia,_pero vamos, los niños son estúpidos y se lo creen todo. A lo que voy es que yo creía que no había nadie en el mundo como él, con su gran habilidad para la magia, tenía a todos haciendo lo que él quería y disponía. Quizás era temido, pero detrás de la máscara que usaba ante mi padre y el resto, yo sabía que había una persona tan amable y cálida, esperando llegar a casa después del trabajo, y encontrarme aún despierto para que pudiera leerme un cuento".

Draco se quedó callado, sin saber por qué carajos se le hacía tan estúpidamente fácil confesarle eso, cuando por años se había prohibido a sí mismo hablar del tema con cualquiera. Merlín, parecía un maldito marica, esa sensibilidad no podía ser de él. Él no podía permitirse sentirse así, y menos frente a los demás. La vio de reojo, buscando algún indicio de burla en su rostro, sin embargo, ella traía de vuelta los ojos vidriosos, sólo que esta vez una sonrisa adornaba sus labios. ¿Estaba sonriendo por eso?

-"Suena realmente lindo"- la oyó decir.- "¿Qué sucedió después?"

-"Él murió".- le dijo tan secamente que su garganta raspó. Bueno, quizás no era tan _fácil_ hablar de eso, después de todo.- "Es ridículo ver a tu héroe, a la persona que crees que puede hacer cualquier cosa, consumirse producto de _La Viruela de Dragón,_y es detestable verlo dependiendo de pociones y Sanadores, para que finalmente se rinda ante esa manera de…"

Se detuvo. No era que su voz amenazara con quebrársele, o que sus puños estuvieran ligeramente temblando, o que ese insensato nudo en su garganta le impidiera hablar. Simplemente no quería ir _más allá_ con ella (si es que hasta ahora no lo había hecho ya).

Le dedicó una mirada intensa, llena de fulgor y lobreguez al mismo tiempo. Quería intimidarla, y amenazarla, hacerle sentir minúscula y dejarle en claro que nada de lo que había dicho era real, quería hacerle entender que él era frío y fuerte como el hielo. _Aunque a veces se pudiera quebrar._

Pero ella lo miraba llena de calidez. Lo atravesaba con aquella mirada tan cristalina y sincera, sin algún atisbo de prejuicio o burla. Sus ojos seguían llorosos y aquella incandescente sonrisa colgaba en sus labios, pero su mirada era más poderosa y llameante a cualquier cosa que hubiera presenciado antes. ¿Era acaso algún nuevo vínculo, o conexión, o simpatía? No quería pensar que fuera así. No quería dejar que ella se acercara.

Y le retortijó bastante en el fondo que eso no le molestara _para nada._

**xx**

Atónita.

No había otra forma de definirse a sí misma después de aquellos últimos diez minutos.

¿Acaso se acercaba el fin del mundo? Nunca en la vida se hubiera imaginado compartir un momento tan íntimo con… ¡Malfoy! No podía concebir tremenda idea en su cabeza, era tanta la perplejidad que sentía que comenzaba a tener serias dudas sobre su capacidad mental.

Desorientador. Es que tanta _humanidad_le aturdía.

-"No sé qué decir…"- susurró con voz queda.

-"No tienes que decir nada, sólo quería decírtelo".- le respondió, con una voz que vacilaba entre monocorde y suave; y se encogió de hombros levemente.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla como una tortuosa condena. Al menos ya no sentía aquella opresión en su pecho. Luego sintió escalofríos cuando él hizo un movimiento hacia ella, demasiado impávida como para apartarse.

-"No es el fin del mundo".- Él, como haciéndole eco a sus pensamientos, le limpió aquella lágrima con una delicadeza casi irreal. Hermione sintió su aliento a menta cuando él sopló hacia sus ojos para evitar que siguiera llorando; y casi se desmaya. ¿Él? _¡¿ÉL?_

-"¿P-por qué me estás haciendo esto?"- _o diciendo,_daba lo mismo.

-"Para que sepas que no eres la primera, ni la última, que va a pasar por esto. _Y no estás sola_. Es el modo como ocurren las cosas, no puedes rendirte; al menos todavía no".

Hermione se quedó sin habla, batallando con mil emociones nuevas que nunca en su vida había sentido. Es que él seguía con la mano en su mejilla, acariciándole la piel con su pulgar tan frío, que no era para nada la razón por la cual ella temblaba.

Temerosa, tomó la mano de Malfoy entre las suyas y la aprisionó en su regazo, apretándola con fiereza. No es que quisiera hacerle daño, es que… no quería dejarlo ir. Se estaba tan bien así. _Si tan sólo él sintiera lo mismo._

-"Sé que duele ahora, pero tu madre tiene razón, Granger"- le dijo, aparentemente muy de acuerdo con tener su mano entre los muslos de la chica. Su voz se había vuelto aterciopelada y ronquita.- "Eres fuerte, lo superarás."

Ella le sonrió instantáneamente. Vaya, sí que era rápido para leer, justo cuando ella pensaba que había podido evitar que leyera toda la carta. Y lo que siguió le hizo sonreír todavía más, hasta escuchó brotar de sus labios una suave carcajada seguido de su propio vaho.

Su sonrisa (o esa fea mueca torcida que era un intento frustrado de sonrisa) era cálida. Tan cálida y reconfortante, como aquel sol de invierno que se asomaba tras de las nubes, allá en el cielo.

**FIN**


End file.
